


Hypocrite

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, During Canon, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam said no... Dean said yes. Six years later, times have changed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean Winchester sat on his bed, and watched his brother lean down and grab something out of the fridge. His cock gave an interested twitch as he looked at his seventeen year old brother’s ass. God, he loved it so much. Dean wanted it; now. Sam shut the door to the fridge, deciding nothing inside would satisfy his hunger. He turned towards the bed Dean was sitting on and grabbed the bag of weapons their father had left them and set them on the table. He grabbed a 9mm from the bag and the bottle of gun oil and began to pull the gun apart to clean it. Dean knew Sam hated to clean weapons, so he decided now was the perfect time. Sam had just gotten popped open the cap to the gun oil, when he heard the bed shift and froze. Dean walked up behind him silently, placing a gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder, causing the younger Winchester to jump. “Whatcha doing Sammy?” Dean asked casually. Sam’s hands began to shake and he knew Dean was expecting an answer. 

 

“J- Just cl- cleaning the g-guns,” Sam stuttered; dread washing over him. Dean’s hand slid down Sam’s chest and he grabbed the gun from Sam’s hands, placing it gently on the table. “I don’t think you need to do that right now, Sammy.” Dean cooed, wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders and hauling him to his feet. “B-but Dad’s g-g-gonna be home tomorrow and h-he said he wa-wanted the g-guns to be cleaned,” Sam said, trying to find any way to get his brother to leave him alone. “That may be, but I think you’ve earned a break,” Dean pointed out, tugging his little brother to his bed. Sam sat down on the bed as he watched Dean pull his t-shirt over his head. Sam was visibly shaking and as his brother stared him down, like a hunter to his prey, when his brain finally kicked in. “You’re right,” Sam said, making his voice as level as he could. Dean smiled lovingly at his brother at his change in mental composure. “I do deserve a break,” he said, rising to his feet, pulling off his sweater. Dean gave his brother a once over and used his index finger to trace the shape of Sam’s lips. “Yeah you do,” he said, leaning his head into his younger brothers. Sam quickly dodged his brother and nearly sprinted to the bathroom door saying, “I’m gonna take a shower. See you in twenty.” 

 

Sam slammed the door and locked it. He leaned against it for a moment, breathing heavily, until he heard his brother pounding on the bathroom door. Sam jumped back and crawled into the tub, yanking the curtain across the rail. “Sammy, let me in.” Dean said, pounding heavily on the door. “Get away from me, Dean!” Sam shouted, tears running down his face as he shook with fear. “Sam, open this door right now.” Dean demanded still making an attempt to break through the door so he could get to his brother. Sam couldn’t help but picture how bad things would be if Dean did actually get to him. “No!” Sam shouted, gripped at threads trying to keep his brother away. “If you come near me again, I swear to God, I’ll tell Dad everything, you sick fuck!” Sam screamed. The pounding at the door stopped at Sam’s threat. He didn’t hear another word after that. Sam waiting for a good five minutes before he decided that, finally, he could cry. Dean never touched him again after that night. 

 

They went back to being normal brothers after that and Sam couldn’t have been happier. That was over six years ago and now, Sam sat stared at his twenty seven year old brother who had just stepped from the shower and still had water droplets glistening on his perfectly muscular torso. Dean walked over to his duffel and pulled out a pair of jeans and clean boxers. Sam gasped when his brother threw his towel to the corner of the room. He hadn’t seen his brother naked in years and it surprised him how turned on he was by the sight of his brother. Dean yanked on his boxers and jeans, and turned to his wide eyed brother. “What?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows in suspicion at his brother. Sam continued to stare at his brother’s chest until Dean turned away, rolling his eyes at his younger brother. 

 

Well seeing as how acting came before thinking when it came to men and desire, Sam rose to his feet, never taking his eyes from Dean. He walked silently across the room and stood right behind his brother. “Dean,” Sam said, his voice wavering. Dean turned around and looked at the younger Winchester. Sam looked at Dean’s chest, still wet with the water droplets, and grabbed Dean by his shoulders, and threw him on the bed. Dean fell on his back at looked up at his brother ready to kick his ass, just as Sam jumped on top of him and began to hungrily lick the water drops off Dean’s chest and stomach. Dean fell backwards on the bed and moaned in pleasure at the feel of his baby brother’s tongue gliding across his skin. Sam licked his way up Dean’s body and began to suck at his neck. “Oh, god Sam,” Dean moaned. Sam moved his mouth up to Dean’s, violently shoving his tongue into his brother’s mouth. Dean kissed Sam back with equal roughness, carding his fingers through his younger brother’s hair, pulling him closer.

 

The kiss was eager and burned them to their very cores with passion and lust. Dean had to force himself to push Sam’s lips off of his. He looked his younger brother in the eyes, panting and barley managed to speak. “Why, Sammy?” Dean breathed. “I don’t know,” Sam whispered. “I don’t know I just…” Sam trailed off, losing his train of thought as he stared at his brother’s lips wanting to kiss them so badly. “Just touch me, Dean.” Sam said confidently. Dean was confused. It had been Sam that had said no all those years ago, but this was now and all Dean wanted was Sam. With an evil smile stretching onto his face, Dean flipped them in one quick movement and pulled Sam’s shirt over his head. Desperate for Dean’s lips, Sam wrapped his hands around Dean’s neck, pulling his mouth back to Sam’s. This kiss wasn’t hardcore like the first one. This kiss dripped with passion, and screamed out with want. Sam’s hands ran down Dean’s chest, exploring as they went. His hands froze only for a moment when he came to the button of his brother’s jeans, and quickly popped open the button and yanked down the zipper. Dean’s mouth froze instantly and he pulled his head up, staring intently in Sam’s eyes. “Sammy, are you sure?” Sam’s breathing became harsh as he stared back at his brother. “I’m sure Dean. I… I want…”Sam’s expression turned almost frightful and he looked away from his brother. Dean cupped his brother’s face and turned his face back to Dean’s. “What? Tell me what you want, Sammy.” Dean whispered seductively. Sam looked at his brother and whispered timidly, “… I want to feel you inside me, Dean.”

 

Dean’s breathing stopped and his eyes lit up with excitement. He’d wanted to hear his brother say that all his life. It was too good to be true. Dean bent down and whispered hotly into Sam’s ear. “It’ll be good, Sammy. I swear it’ll be amazing.” Sam shivered at Dean’s words, closing his eyes trying to picture his brother in him. Dean hovered over Sam and placed a lingering kiss on his brother lips, then moved down to his throat, kissing and licking his was down his brother’s body.

 

Dean stopped at Sam’s chest to suck on his left nipple. Sam arched his spine as his brother sucked and played with his nipples. Dean released it from his mouth with a pop and moved lower down Sam’s boy. He planted a gentle kiss on the skin just below Sam’s navel as he made quick work, undoing his brother’s jeans, wanting to be buried in Sam as soon as possible. He yanked down Sam’s jeans and boxer with one tug, exposing Sam’s hardened cock. Unable to take his eyes off his brother’s nakedness, Dean stripped off his jeans and boxers, throwing them to a random corner of the motel room. Crawling up Sam’s body like a lethal predator, Dean claimed Sam’s mouth in another kiss. They clung to each other, moaning at the friction created as their exposed erections rubbed together.

“Are you ready for me, Sammy?” Dean asked when he pulled his mouth from his brothers. Sam looked into his brothers eyes with longing for him. “Do it Dean,” Sam whispered. “Fuck me.” Dean cock grew impossibly harder at his brother request and he nodded, switching off the bedside lamp, darkness flooding the room.

 

The only light to be seen was filtered in by the pale moon. Dean grabbed the bottle of hand lotion from the bedside table and crept back down Sam’s body. Sam shivered when he heard Dean pop the lotion cap and squeeze some onto his fingers. Dean placed his slicked fingers at Sam’s entrance and slid one finger in. Sam’s breathy moan filled the room and he tightened around Dean’s finger. “Just relax, baby. It’s okay,” Dean soothed. Sam calmed his breathing and relaxed onto the bed. “Okay, here’s the second one, Sam.” Dean warned as he gently shoved in a second finger. Sam sucked in a sharp breath and bit back a scream as his brother began to scissor his opening. Finally Dean pulled his fingers out and reached for the lotion again, liberally coating it on his cock. “Spread you legs apart, Sammy,” Dean ordered his brother softly. Sam spread them as Dean directed his cock to Sam’s entrance. Staring into Sam’s eyes, Dean took a deep breath and slowly began to push in. 

 

“Oh God Dean,” Sam choked out. “It’s okay, baby. I’m almost in,” Dean whispered reassuringly to his brother. With a final moan of pleasure the tip of Dean’s cock was past Sam’s opening. Knowing that the hardest part was over, Dean pushed in until his cock was fully inside his brother. “You okay, Sammy?” Dean asked his brother, feeling his heart rate rise continuously. “I’m amazing Dean,” Sam panted. “Feels so good… so full. I can’t believe you’re inside me Dean.” Breathing heavily, Dean moaned again. “I can’t believe it either,” Dean smiled. “Sammy; I need to move, now!” Dean nearly shouted. All fear gone, Sam whispered, “Fuck me hard, Dean.” Dean wrapped his hand around his brother’s cock and began to stroke it as he pulled back until only the tip of his cock remained inside his brother’s body and thrust back in almost violently. Sam screamed with a mix of pain and pleasure. Dean pulled out and slammed back in over and over again, the hand he had on Sam’s cock matching the same pace as his thrusting. “Pull your leg up,” Dean whispered through his teeth, willing himself not to come at that moment. Sam moved his right leg up until his knee was at his ear. Licking his lips, Dean thrusted in harder than he ever had. Sam almost hit the ceiling when his brother slammed his prostate with his cock.

Sam was frozen beneath his brother’s hands and he couldn’t do anything except take the abusive pleasure. Dean stared into Sam’s eyes with forbidden desire as he fucked his little brother. Both brother’s screamed and grunted in pleasure as Dean continued to thrust in and out, and jerk his brother off. 

 

“Oh, Dean! DEAN!” Sam screamed, throwing his head back as his brother continued to ram into his prostate over and over again, more times than he missed it. “Mine; all mine,” Dean grunted, know he wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer. Trying to remember how to breathe, Sam felt his brother’s cock swell inside of his and he knew his brother’s orgasm was seconds away. Dean began to work Sam’s cock harder and faster, pulling almost completely out of Sam. Dean sat staring at his brother as he continued to jerk him off violently. “Please, come inside me, Dean,” Sam begged his brother. That was it for Dean. He thrust in one last time, harder than he ever had, hitting Sam’s prostate dead on. Sam screamed and nearly flew off the bed. Spiraling down, Dean’s climax slammed into him. He coated his brother’s insides with his red hot seed, screaming his brother’s name in the process. Feeling the result of his brother’s orgasm fill him with the warm liquid, Sam’s breathing turned to jagged pulls. “Dean, oh Dean. Yes, yes, YES!” Sam shouted and came all over himself, just as everything went white.

 

When Sam came back to reality, Dean collapsed onto his baby brother’s body, completely spent. They both lay there, breathing heavily in the dark for a few moments. Finally, Dean, sex blown and exhausted, ran his tongue through the mess on Sam’s chest and pulled out of his brother. Sam frowned as he suddenly felt empty inside. Dean pulled the blankets over both of them and lay down next to Sam on the bed, pulling his younger brother into his arms. “Why’d you change your mind?” Dean asked his brother. Sam sighed and snuggled closer to Dean’s chest. “I don’t know,” Sam answered honestly. “When you stopped loving me, I started missing it.” Dean laughed out and kissed the top of his brother’s head and tightened his grip around his brother. “You are such a dork,” Dean whispered.

 

“You had fun tonight?” Sam asked Dean, curiosity coloring his voice. Dean closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure. “In all honesty baby, tonight was arguably the best night of my life,” He told Sam in a dreamy voice. A light bulb clicked in Sam’s head and he smiled darkly. “I bet I can top it,” Sam whispered. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s confidence. “And how will you do that?” Dean asked with an edge of sarcasm. “Tomorrow I’ll let you tie me to the bed with a gag and blindfold,” Sam replied. Dean stopped breathing and almost went hard at the very thought of having total control over Sam. Sam chuckled at his brother’s reaction to his words. “Don’t be jerking me around here, Sammy. It’s cruel,” Dean scolded, playfully slapping Sam on the head. Sam laughed out loud and sighed, closing his eyes. “I’m serious,” Dean continued. “Don’t think I won’t take you up on that.” Sam leaned his head back and looked his brother in the eyes. “I want nothing more than that,” Sam whispered intensively. Happier than he’d been in so long, a smile tugged at Dean’s mouth. All the years he’d wanted his brother and hid his feelings so he would hurt Sam had finally paid off. Loving the feeling he had inside, Dean leaned down, and claimed his brother’s mouth in one last passionate kiss. 

 

“God, I love you baby,” Dean whispered as his eyelids fell closed, incapable of staying open any longer. “I love you too, Dean,” Was the last the older Winchester heard before slipping into unconsciousness.

END


	2. Chapter 2

Sam Winchester was never a heavy sleeper. Even the smallest sounds would wake him up. Of course, with his line of work, being a light sleeper was in the job description. It didn’t come without its benefits; especially at Stanford. He’d never once slept through an alarm going off at five in the morning so he could take his exam at six thirty. But it was also annoying when he was woken up in the middle of the night by a heavy clap of thunder. No doubt, Sam was a feather light sleeper, but this morning, he was a rock. He didn’t notice when Dean scooted out of the bed and got showered and cleaned up. He didn’t stir when Dean sat back on the bed and gently stroked the side of his face. Smiling, Dean leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Sam’s lips. With that, he left his dreaming brother to his sleep and walked out the door. Sam never even turned his head. He’d been awake almost all night and he was having amazing dreams about it. The feel of Dean’s body against his, the kisses that lasted forever, but always seemed to end too quickly. It made the younger Winchester smile in his sleep. 

 

It wasn’t until hours later when Sam finally stirred and woke up. He was still exhausted, and wanted more sleep, but he noticed how strangely empty the bed felt. He rolled to his left side and saw that his brother wasn’t next to him. “Dean?” Sam called out, his voice cracking from sleep. There was no response. He looked at the clock on the bedside table; One o’ clock in the afternoon. Sam noticed how dark it was in the room for what time it was. It took him a moment to notice that the shades had been drawn. Dean must have closed the curtains before he left. Turning back to the bedside table, Sam saw there was a glass of water on it. He reached for the glass and gratefully drank the whole thing. Setting the glass on the table, he noticed that there was a note on Dean’s pillow. It was addressed to, ‘My Sammy.’ Sam unfolded the piece of hotel stationary and read what his brother had written. “Morning baby. I’ve just gone to town to pick up a few things. So if you’re reading this, go back to sleep and I’ll be back by the time you get up. Love you, baby, D.” Sam smiled at his brother’s note. It wasn’t morning anymore, but Sam defiantly wanted more sleep. So he lay back down on the bed and quickly relaxed back into slumber.

 

Sam sat in the hotel chair, reading a comic book. Dean always made fun of him for it, but Sam liked comic books. They always made him think of his father. He knew his Dad was a superhero, he just wished he didn’t have to prove it by hunting so many evil things. Sam glanced out the window and sighed at the falling snow. He was starting to get worried about Dean. It was almost ten o’clock and Dean had promised to be back by eight. He’d never skipped out on Sam’s birthday before and it made him sad and angry that Dean was there. “I only turn sixteen once,” Sam whispered to himself, feeling a tear run down his face. He was used to his father missing his birthdays, but Dean never had. Sadness taking him over, Sam closed his comic book and turned off the lights. Crawling into bed, Sam tried not to cry. He hated this life of hunting. He imagined what his life would be like if his mom had never died and his Dad had never gone on a quest of revenge for the thing that killed her. His Mom probably would have baked him a cake herself, instead of the stale cupcake Dean got him from a gas station every year. He’d blow out his candles and his parents and brother would applaud him and after his Mom gave him his cake, Dean would playfully shove the plate in Sam’s face. Thinking of how his life could have been and should have been, Sam sobbed quietly in the dark motel room until finally, he fell asleep.

 

Sam awoke later that night when he heard Dean come through the door. His eyes were swollen from crying earlier at his brother’s absence and he was too upset to greet Dean, so he closed his eyes and focused on going back to sleep. His eyes flew back open when he felt his bed shift when Dean crawled in bed next to him and put his hand on Sam’s chest. “You awake, Sammy?” Dean whispered in Sam’s ear. A jolt of suspicion surging through Sam’s body, he whispered back, “Y-Yeah. Why do you ask?” Dean’s hand moved up and down Sam’s chest slowly. “Happy birthday Sammy.” Rolling his eyes, Sam shoved Dean’s hand away. “It’s not my birthday anymore.” Dean didn’t say anything. His hand simply went back to Sam’s chest. “I know you’re mad,” he whispered to his little brother. “But I have a special gift for you.” Sam snorted and tried to push Dean back, but he tightened his arm around Sam’s chest. Sam froze under his brother’s grip, feeling fear race through his veins. “I know you’re gonna love it, Sammy,” Dean whispered and tenderly bit Sam’s earlobe. Sam shivered in terror at his brother’s touch. “Dean, get off me,” Sam said, his voice shaking. Dean’s hand moved lower down Sam’s chest. “Shh, Sammy; it’s okay,” Dean whispered, pushing Sam’s boxers down with his hand while the other held him in a vice grip. Sam wriggled against Dean’s grasp trying to pull himself free, but Dean held him steady. “Dean, please.” Sam pleaded, tears rolling down his face. Dean planted gentle kisses on his younger brother’s neck, making Sam’s stomach turn. “Please stop it Dean,” Sam sobbed. He sucked in a sharp breath when he felt something hard touch his backside. “Just relax,” Dean whispered soothingly and he shoved himself inside Sam, who screamed from the pain just as everything went black.

 

Sam’s eyes flew open as he was jerked from his dream. He felt someone in bed beside him and realized Dean was sleeping soundly beside him. He sat up in bed and looked around the room. It was completely dark. The clock on the bed side table read six o’ clock. Sam had slept all day. He sat in his bed panting, and dripping with sweat. The dream of the first time Dean had raped him was still fresh in his mind. The terror from his dream felt almost new again. For a long time he’d hated his brother for loving him because he knew it was wrong. “But I’m doing it right now,” Sam whispered to himself. “So what does that make me?” He pondered the thought for a moment before he felt the bed shift beneath him. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders, concern drawn on his face. “Hey Baby,” Dean whispered to his little brother. Sam didn’t turn to acknowledge him. He continued to stare forward into the blackness of the room. He’d said horrible things to Dean for wanting him and now that the tables had turned did that make him everything he’d called Dean? Feeling like a total jackass, Sam sucked in a jagged breath. Dean quickly turned Sam’s head to face his. “Sammy, baby, what’s wrong?” Dean whispered frantically, wiping the tears from Sam’s eyes with his thumbs. Sam stared at his brother, with tears brimming in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Dean.” Sam whispered his voice cracking. “Why, Sammy?” Dean asked. He loved his little brother so much. He hated seeing Sam so upset; it made his want to kill whatever was causing it. Dean wished he had something to kill. “I called you so many horrible names; said so many horrible things to you because you loved me, but now I’m doing the same thing to you.” Sam explained. “I’m such a hypocrite Dean, and I’m so sorry for that.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled nervously at Sam. “No, baby, you’re not,” Dean reassured him. “Yes I am. I said you were sick for loving me the way you did and now I’m doing the same thing,” Sam shot back. Trying not to cry himself, Dean pulled Sam into his arms and held his baby brother, rocking him back and forth trying to soothe him. “Sammy, you’re not a hypocrite. Just because your feelings have changed, doesn’t mean that you’re a hypocrite,” Dean whispered, as he rubbed soothing circles on Sam’s temple. “If anything, I’m the hypocrite,” Dean told Sam. This shocked him. Sam looked at Dean with confusion dancing in his eyes. “How are you?” Sam whispered. Dean’s look turned somber at his little brother. “I said it was my job to protect you, but in the long run, I probably hurt you more than anything else ever did and I’m sorry,” Dean admitted. Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Dean was actually apologizing for all the things he’d made Sam do when he was a kid. Sam smiled in the dark at his brother. “I’m sorry I hurt you Sammy, but I can’t apologize for wanting you or loving you the way I have,” Dean whispered almost shamefully. “Too much good has come of it. I mean I know the road was rough, but even after all of the shit that happened we still love each other.” 

 

Sam didn’t respond to his brother. He continued to stare at Dean without expression. This concerned Dean. “Sam,” Dean whispered fearfully. “We love each other don’t we?” Sam remained silent and turned his head away from his brother. Feeling as though he had ice water running through his body, Dean barely managed to whisper, “Sammy.” Feeling an epiphany surge through him, Sam whipped his head around to face Dean and slammed his lips onto his brothers, roughly pushing them both down. Sucking, biting, kissing, licking at the older Winchester’s mouth, trying to devour the lips that called to him. Dean sat shocked for a minute, but quickly jumped into the kiss with enough force to tear down a building. “I love you!” Sam shouted, momentarily breaking he kiss to scream his realization. “God, I love you so much it hurts!” Sam’s mouth came crashing back to Dean’s, and suddenly, there were no walls. No barriers. Everything was vulnerable and there for the taking. To Sam, all the years that he’d resented his brother for raping him were gone. His brother loved him and didn’t know how else to say it. 

 

Dean wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck, trying to pull him closer. Wanting to show Dean just how much he loved him, Sam pulled his mouth from Dean’s and stared into his brother’s eyes. “Damn, you’re beautiful,” Sam whispered, placing a quick kiss on Dean’s lips. The older Winchester couldn’t control his breathing as Sam licked his way down Dean’s body. Not even pausing at Dean’s boxers, Sam yanked them off with one swift movement, exposing his brother’s thick, weeping cock. Sam ran his tongue over the head, Dean’s taste exploding in his mouth. Dean moaned out, as his brother took him completely in his mouth. “Oh, Sammy baby!” Dean screamed. Sam’s teeth gently scrapped the side of Dean’s shaft as he moved his head up and down, working his brother’s tool with his tongue, swirling at the head and licking up one side and down the other. Dean’s moans were so loud that he was sure the people in the next room were going to complain to management. “God…Sam!” Dean screamed as he erupted in Sam’s mouth. Sam drank the bitter liquid gratefully, sucking his brother dry and releasing him with a wet pop. Dean was panting and couldn’t see straight when Sam crawled back up his body, and kissed him deeply on the lips. Dean could taste himself on Sam’s tongue and it made his dick shoot back up. “Do you wanna play with me, Sammy?” Dean whispered when Sam gave him back his lips. Feeling a shudder run through his body at his brother’s words, Sam nodded, unsure if he could speak. Smiling devilishly, Dean flipped them with one quick movement and pushed Sam’s arms above his head. Feeling so lightheaded from his brother flipping them over, Sam didn’t realize that Dean was in the process of taking his belt from the floor and tying Sam’s hand to the head board, until it was too late.

 

Sam jerked hand, trying to pull them down, but Dean held them fast. “Sammy, relax.” Dean whispered, continuing to bind his brother’s hands tightly. “I said I wanted to play with you,” He continued as he lowered himself down to his baby’s lips for a melting kiss. “And you said last night that I could tie you to the bed tonight, if I so desired,” Dean whispered into Sam’s mouth. Sam froze with excitement when he saw the direction the night was heading. The thing he missed most about his brother loving him was the way Dean would always take control and own him. He loved to be dominated by his brother’s cock. It was the only way he wanted it. Dean seemed to pick up on it, and he decided to run with it. 

 

“But because I’m so generous,” Dean said, pushing Sam’s boxers off slowly. “I won’t use the gag and blindfold, if you play nicely.” Dean straddled Sam’s hips and planted a sloppy, fast kiss on his lips. Sam fought against his binds, wanting to touch Dean so bad, but they wouldn’t budge. He kissed his way down Sam’s neck, and gently bit his brother’s Adam’s apple. He licked to the left of Sam’s throat, and bit down, hard, on Sam’s neck until he tasted blood. Sam screamed out from the pain. “Dean please,” Sam begged. Dean smiled at his brother in the pale moonlight. “It’s my game, Sammy. We play by my rules,” Dean simply said. Sam could only nod. He loved it when Dean took control of him, because it made him purr just as much as it scared the hell out of him. Dean continued to lick at Sam’s neck and throat, working his was down Sam’s body. Licking and sucking at Sam’s chest, his nipples, which he knew drove Sam crazy by the intense moans leaking from Sam’s mouth. He continued to assault Sam’s torso with his mouth and planted a gentle kiss on each of the six muscles on Sam’s abs. Sam’s breathing turned harsh when he felt his Dean’s hot breath on his hardened cock. Dean ran his tongue over the head of Sam’s weeping cock. Sam moaned in pleasure and just as he did, Dean stopped and brought his head back up to Sam’s, staring him in the eyes. “Bastard,” Sam said through gritted teeth. Dean’s smile got wider at his brother’s comment. “Oh, Sammy. That wasn’t a very nice thing to say,” Dean said, smiling sadistically. Sam felt uneasy at the wild look in Dean’s eyes. Dean reached slowly into his duffel bag on the floor next to the bed and rummaged around momentarily until he found what he was looking for.

 

He pulled the tie out of his bag slowly for added effect. Sam almost went into cardiac when he saw it. “Dean,” Sam barely managed to chock out. Dean turned and ran the teasingly across Sam’s erection. Sam cringed back against the bed, sucking in a sharp breath. Dean yanked the tie away, and Sam exhaled, panting heavily. “Mmm…. Fuck you,” He panted, trying to catch his breath. Dean shrugged his shoulders at his brother. “Well, Sam, if you’re not gonna be nice, then neither am I.” Dean said, and he took either end of the tie in his hands, and shoved the center of it in his brother’s mouth. Sam grunted against the tie, wishing he’d kept his mouth shut. Dean tied the makeshift gag around Sam’s head and after giving Sam a once over, flipped Sam onto his stomach. Dean gently ran his hand up and down Sam’s spine and allowed his fingers to run down and stroke Sam’s ass. After a moment of gentleness, Dean reared back and slapped Sam on the ass with a swift, crack! Sam screamed against his gag and fought his bindings as he felt the stinging pain on his right cheek. Dean ran his fingers over the spot he’s slapped his brother and then he struck his Sam’s ass again on the same spot. Sam screamed again. “My god, I need help,” Sam thought as his cock grew impossibly harder at his brother’s abuse. 

 

Dean ran his tongue over the red handprint on Sam’s cheek and crawled up Sam’s body and whispered into his ear, “You liked it didn’t you? When I spanked you?” Dean licked the skin just below Sam’s earlobe. Sam’s head was spinning from the pleasure that was radiating through his body. Unable to deny the truth, Sam nodded his head. Dean smiled as his teeth grazed his neck, causing Sam to moan. “It’ okay, baby,” Dean reassured as he pulled his head up and ran his tongue against Sam’s shoulder blade. “It’s okay to like the pain. I like it too,” Dean explained and he quickly bit down on Sam’s shoulder, breaking the skin. Sam screamed again. “Oh, yes! God yes!” He shouted in his mind. Dean kissed the wound on his brother’s shoulder and quickly flipped him again. Staring into Sam’s eyes, Dean’s fingers found his baby’s entrance and quickly shoved them both in, and began to scissor him open almost immediately. Sam bucked his body upwards against his brother’s fingers. Dean pushed him back down and steadied his baby’s hips, pulling his fingers out of Sam’s body. Dean pushed his brother’s legs apart and sat between them, positioning himself at Sam’s entrance. Leaning forward, placing a gentle kiss on Sam’s chest, making the younger Winchester produce a whimper. Dean chuckled lightly at his brother. “You are such a girl,” Dean whispered and plunged all the way into Sam with one thrust. Sam screamed and nearly bit the tie in half. “Holy fucking shit! He’s trying to kill me!” Sam screamed in his head. “Dean!” He shouted against the gag. Dean paused, allowing Sam to get used to the feeling and without warning, pulled nearly the whole way out and slammed back in. The pain Sam felt from his brother’s assault was balanced out by the earth splitting pleasure he felt. He was getting exactly what he wanted. Dean owned him. Mind, body and soul, the whole nine yards. 

 

Dean paused for only a minute, to push Sam’s knees up to his ears, and whisper two words. “Sorry, Sammy.” Before Sam could react, Dean thrust back in, with a force that sent the bed slamming into the drywall, and hit Sam’s prostate in that one particular spot. “Holy shit!” Sam screamed against the tie, nearly busting through his bindings. But he can’t break them and Dean keeps slamming into his prostate, never missing it once and all Sam can do is take it. Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock and starts jerking him off (at last) so violently that Sam thought he might literally jerk it off. Dean was slamming into him over and over again, harder and harder each time. Both Winchester’s screamed and grunted with each thrust and jerk, which was drowned out by the sound of the bed repeatedly slamming into the wall behind it. Dean felt his cock begin to swell and quiver inside Sam. He started to jerk Sam off impossibly faster and harder. Feeling the pleasure racing up his shaft, Dean bit his lip until he tasted blood and slammed into Sam one last time with such intensity that he finally heard the gunshot like crack as the drywall behind the bed was split. Dean barrel rolled into his climax, screaming out, “SAMMY, BABY!” And coated his brother’s insides with his thick, ropey cum.

 

Hearing his brother come sent Sam over the edge and he knew this was going to hurt like hell. Sam screamed out and came so hard he actually saw stars. He was right, it did hurt, but it was such a sweet, intense pain that it made his climax that much more amazing. Sure, he was going to be sore as fuck tomorrow and probably wouldn’t be walking straight for the next week, but none of that mattered. Sam was in love with Dean and that was the only thing that did matter. Sam covered his stomach and Dean’s hand with his seed. Dean collapsed onto his baby brother, both breathing heavily. After a moment of just trying to get his heart rate down, the elder sat up and untied Sam’s hands, and pulled the tie off of his mouth. Sam was grateful to be able to move again. Dean ran his fingers through the mess on Sam’s stomach and sucked them clean. “Sexy fucker,” Sam panted as he watched his brother. Dean smiled and reached down into his duffel bag once more; pulling out the shirt he’d worn that day to clean them up. After he’d finished, he threw the t-shirt into a random corner of the room and gathered his brother’s spent body into his arms, pulling the blankets over both of them, careful not to detach himself from Sam’s body. “Damn, that was hot.” Sam whispered. Dean chuckled at his brother. “You win understatement of the century.” Dean laughed. They laid there for a moment, just enjoying being wrapped in each other’s arms. “We should do that again sometime,” Sam whispered casually. “Yeah? You liked being tied to the bed?” Dean asked, a thousand different fantasies coming to his mind. “Totally, but I’d like to gag and tie you sometime,” Sam told his brother. “Only when I do, I’ll totally be using a riding crop.” Both Winchester’s laughed at the idea and secretly hoped it would one day be a reality.

END


End file.
